Bloodcraft
by Abeyance Ablaze
Summary: AU, 1x2 3x4 The group and a six-year-old tag-a-long fight to servive as hunters at night and stay a wake at school in the day
1. life sucks

To my Reviewers:

Lady Foeseeker: Thanks for reviewing me. I know my spelling sucks but bare with me, please. I haven't a spell or grammar check on my home computer. Also my friends are very evil and refuse to Bata read for me. I would love it if you could point out what I miss spell next time you review me. I did go through a few times and fixed what I could find but most people are not very good at catching their own mistakes and I'm no exception to that.

Mak: You're right, I don't have much for a plot but I do have a very good idea what I want for fic and a very good idea what I want for the next few chapters. I personally thought it was horribly written and showed to much of a plot for only the first chapter but it's hard to judge your own work and I'm sure everyone can agree to that. And you're also right about the second chapter. It's not finished yet and I think I'm going to push it back until chapter four. If you keep sending me reviews I'll keep writing so don't worry about me stopping. And I'm going to up date as often as I can, it won't be often but I will update.

Authors notes:

I had a account before and I went by the name Galen but I had some really bad evil bitch that bothered me so I left that account and gave it too my little sister so she can keep track of the fanfiction that she's reading at the moment.

Also I'm changing the title of this fic from Kiss to Bloodcraft. Kiss was just the first thing that came to mind and was only meant to be used until I came up with a good title that suit this fic. Now that I have a rough plot I think Bloodcraft will be perfect for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prolog

I hate life, it sucks.

There was once a time, and not too long ago, I believed things could never get worse. I was a street kid about the age of eight living off street slime and river water back then and I couldn't have been more wrong. Life got worse and worse. It got to the point were I was sitting on my ass on the street cutting my self and I made that mistake again; I thought things couldn't get worse. That was when I became a hunter and was partnered with a gun capable of mass destruction that most could never imagine. Since then I've known, it can always get worse and will.

For those out there that think being a hunter is better then sitting on my ass in the middle of a ally, it wasn't. Being a teenage of sixteen, having to go through school everyday, having homework, doing research for what ever I maybe trying to killing that night only so I can nearly die saving a world I never liked to begin with full of people I wish were dead. Also by time I get to my room in the morning I have about thirty minutes to wash the blood out of my foot-long braid, get some clean cloths on and get to class.

I wasn't surprised when I found out that the hunter I took the place of only lasted five months before he fell asleep on the job and got killed. Some times I wonder how long I'm going to last before I fall asleep in mid run as a Blackinten (1) charges at me.

When I learnt my lessen and stopped believing it couldn't get worse, things started to get better. I got used to a routine that worked well. I got some easy classes that I could sleep through. I realized I didn't need good grades and I meet four other hunters like me.

We fought a major battle together. I loved sharing my workload with others and I'm sure they loved it too. We all enjoyed talking about our mission openly over a cup of tea and discussing the best way of going into a hostile vampires base and destroy it. After fighting together once we decided to join forces against the evil that we're up against; unfortunately it seems as if the evil liked our idea a lot and used it joined forces against us. Lucky us.

So we're now against a group of over a million demons whose sole purpose is to destroy us. They now have more resources, more workers and more brains then ever before and if they start running short on lackeys all they need to do is go to some city and convert humans to there side.

Basically, we are now in an all out war and it's little one sided.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1) Blacktinten is just a word a made up because I couldn't think of any monster to use at this time

I do believe that chapter went fairly well but it is just a little bit short. I do have more but I need to go through and fix any mistakes I can find. I should have it posted as chapter 1 within the next twenty-four hours. If anyone has anything at all they would like to say please review me and if you have nothing to say at all you can rate this fic. 1= sucks 10= rocks. I would also like to say, if anyone has any extra time can you please go through my fic and make sure that there are no typos, spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. If there are please tell me. I've tried so hard to get this chapter/ prolog completely correct. THANKS

I would also like to say the person that goes by "Luv-ya-baby-gal" in their anonymous reviews is a bitch

Abeyance


	2. Remember, life is what you make of it ya...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Remember, life is what you make of it. ( bullshit ) 

I look up from the comic book I'm attempting to read and study my roommate Tritus, on of the four other hunters I work with now. He, in so many ways, is like a character of an old TV series I once watched, and still do when I can. The character was strong, silent and always on the mission. The nick name of that pilot was Heero Yuy, the perfect solder and that was what he was, the perfect solder. Tritus is Heero in every way I can find. At the moment he is sitting in his boxers typing away on his computer doing the research we will need for our next mission up in Canada.

Our mission is to be a simple one that we have used a lot. Get in, blow shit up, get out, then kill any leftover demons that some how got through the explosion with out being staked or decapitated. If only our luck would let it go that way. The way it usually goes is we get in, get captured, nearly die, try to take out as many as we can as we commit suicide and some how we end up living, unconscious but living and all the demons end up dead.

Don't ask how. I still don't know.

I toss my comic on the carpeted floor, giving up on reading it and go over to my bed pulling out my slightly gothic journal to work on. I decided to keep one last year when my life started to really get weird. Just so if I ever live through this hell until I go to old to fight I could publish it and become rich off it.

I open the book to a new page and start writing out the latest battle. I wasn't on of the two hunters on it. It was Heero and Dean. It was supposed to be one of the more difficult ones but the demons found out that we found their base and left before we could get there. They left some of the more pathetic demons to fight us. Probably as a punishment of some type. Heero got through in perfect health but Dean wasn't so lucky. One of the demons exploded when he died. The explosion burnt a rope that held up some steel pips that was just above Dean. Dean didn't wake for an hour after Heero managed to bring him back. Dean still feels the aftereffects so it'll just be me and Heero for tomorrow nights mission.

looking over to the clock seeing that it is still only 9:00pm and knowing that we won't be leaving until about six in the morning I get even more restless then I already am. Most of the students should be getting ready for bed if they are not already in it. Tristen and Hawk are already in bed and... having fun. Dean most probably is meditating in his rooms trying to convince himself that he is not some weak person. 

Dean is so very much like Wufie it's scary. The only difference is that Wufie thinks he's week women and Dean refuses to believe he's weak. Besides that they both are Chinese scholars that have their hair in a pony tail that is way to tight.

Now that I think about it Hawk is a lot like Trowa and Hawk is a lot like Quatre, he even got the empathic ability that Quatre has. I wonder if I can convince them to change their codename. 

Finishing up my journal entry I put the gothic looking book back down in its drawer. I go back over to the large window and I flop back down on the window seat, picking up the comic again. Tritus doesn't even raise his eyebrow at my restless state anymore. I think he's now used to my behavior before and after missions. Not that it took him too long.

I toss the comic back on to the floor and look out the window again. Our next mission is in northern Canada and it's now late December. Unfortunately we can't have proper clothing for the cold. I don't fully understand myself but vampires find it a lot easier to detect a person in heveay clothing. Also something that's not in any TV show, vampires and a lot of demons are allergic to the smell of leather. They can not smell leather and it weakons all of their sences. Basicly leather is the closest thing to kryptonite we have for vampires. Going to Canada is going to be one very cold day trip. It should take a day to get there, a night to fight the vampires and a day to get back.

A nock comes from the door and I go to answer it. It's the same thing every night. The hall guard knows by now that me and Tritus are nocturnal and that we have a hard time sleeping so every night at this time when he is done his rounds he comes and visits with us. Some times I like to believe that he knows what we are. He gives the group so many privileges that he does not allow with the others and he also sticks up for us. He even knows about Tristen and hawks relationship and the six-year-old that lives with them but he never does anything but help them hide.

I think all of us wonder if we should tell him or not. He has done so much to make our loves easier. from feeding use to letting us sleep in, to telling the school nurse that we have a mild cold and that we are tired from sniffling through the night.

I open the door letting Mr. Lexs in. I cant help but smile especially when I see the container of hot chocolate in his hands.

"Hello Dou, how are you tonight?" he asked setting the chocolate down on the small table between my and Tritus's beds. "Are you leaving?" he adds as he sees the two bags packed with our clothing. I cross my fingers that he does not see the opened bag on the floor full of our weapons.

I move forward to grab the bag and close it. "Yes" Tritus replied to lexs question taking Lexs attention off of me so I can grab the bag safely. I put the bag beside mine on my bed after zipping it up.

"Were are you going?" he asks me sitting down on Tritus's bed.

"To Canada. We have some stuff we need to do there. We should be back by the night after next. We're leaving in the early morning."

"isn't northern Canada about seventeen hours away?"

"Yes"

"... OK" the hall guard shock his head. "I believe you but I don't know how you're going to explain this one to the office."

"We'll figure something out, we always do" I say poring the three of us Hot Chocolate. "Right now I would love to run a couple hundred laps."

"Tritus, about that gunblade you wanted..." Dean entered the room and trailed off once he saw the hall guard. "Ur um... Hi Lex."

"Gunblade?" Lex raised his eyebrow at the Honorable hunter. "Isn't a gunblade illegal"

"Yes Sir, I'm speaking of a poster of a very nice gunblade I saw on the net." Dean glanced at me with a glare as if it was my fault.

"I know what I heard and I saw the weapons in that bag on Duos bed. I would like to know what the hell is going on here with the six of you. I've stuck my neck out for you and I want you to do the same for me."

"I think you should sit down." I say looking at the other two for help.

"Duo get the other three." Heero spoke with a even tone. I nod leaving the room to get Tristen, hawk, and Fisher.


End file.
